Rising Moon
by the-shooting-stars
Summary: What if Bella got changed by Victoria after Edward left during New Moon? What would be her powers and how would her life be like? Different powers than that of Breaking Dawn. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Changing

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.

CHAPTER 1

I didn't know how much time passed since he left me in the meadow. My heart had shattered into a million pieces and I could not even begin to pick them up. I had cried till I ran out of tears and here I was, dry sobbing. It was funny how I could behave so much like one of them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The voice was taunting me, and out of my sobbing, I could recognize the voice. Victoria.

In a bid to control myself, I pulled in a deep breath. Looking at Victoria out of the corner of my eye, I could see how she would make so much use of this chance to get revenge on Edward, and I knew at that moment, that death was near. There was confusion in her eyes, mixed in with the fury. I knew the question she had. Why I would be all alone with none of the Cullens nearby.

"He left. He left me. They left me. He didn't want me to become a monster like him." I managed to croak out, my voice hoarse from all of the crying earlier. I didn't know why I said that, it was subconscious. I wanted to believe that he still did love me. I watched as Victoria slowly understood. At that moment, I felt a flicker of hope, that she would change me. And then I saw it in her eyes. She would make him suffer, suffer because of me.

Without any warning, she sank her teeth into my throat.

It was burning, so much like the time when James had bitten me. The fire raged on, and I was unable to stop it. I kept all my screams to myself, lying perfectly still. The fire had me burning, helpless. But all I wanted to do was to make it seem like I hadn't been in any pain. I didn't want Victoria to gloat, or for him to see it in her thoughts. Edward was my motivation.

I could hear that Victoria was still by my side, looking at my transformation. She wanted me to suffer, and she wasn't going to get it. She was screaming in rage as time passed by. I didn't know how much time had passed. All I wanted to do was to die as the fire spread, becoming hotter and hotter by the second. I struggled to remember, to remember not to scream, for him.

For three days, the fire raged on, with Victoria by my side, still trying to find signs of pain. I refused to give in, convincing myself, however weakly, that it would all be over soon, and I could be like him. Then, as the fire got stronger and stronger, my heart raced on and came to a stop.

For one moment, the absence of the pain and the fire was all that I could comprehend.

Then I opened my eyes.

A/N: Please review. Thanks! (:


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

CHAPTER 2

Everything was so clear, defined. With the human blindness removed, I could see everything so much more clearly. I had thought that the meadow was beautiful when I first stepped foot into it. I was so wrong. There were no words that could ever describe it properly. I gave up after a second and stood up in one swift fluid motion, looking at Victoria.

"Victoria," I acknowledged her as I saw the flicker of emotions in her face. Confusion, anger, hurt. My voice sounded so much more different, more perfect.

I was bombarded with so many questions at once that I found it hard to even start answering one. It was then I realized that her lips were not moving at all. Before I even had time to register that, she lunged for me, going to kill me. I panicked for a millisecond, thinking that I would be no match for her. But then I remembered that I was not the fragile weak human any longer, but a strong vampire with the ability to protect myself.

After that, everything seemed so easy. I overpowered her and killed her so easily that I could not believe it myself. It was something I was not proud of. After all, no matter how justified it was, killing was still wrong, a crime.

The wind was blowing and the rain was falling, like any other day in Forks. The wind blew past me, bringing the scent of a really repulsive smell. Breaking off into a run to follow the scent, I soon realized that it was the scent of a human. Relieved to find out that the smell of human blood still smelled repulsive to me, I knew that my control would be superb.

The wind blew past me again, bringing a tantalizing scent to me. Vampire instincts overtook me as I followed the scent to a mountain lion feasting nearby. It was no match for me as I took it down like it was nothing at all. It claws had no effect on me, and I had far much greater strength. I was the predator and soon, there was warm liquid in my throat. My earlier thirst disappeared and I rushed back to Forks in a matter of seconds.

Arriving at the Cullen house, I was eager to see how much I had changed. It was one of the many perks, to be so inhumanly beautiful, a match for him. Stepping foot into the house, it was deserted, such a difference from the first time I visited it. Sure that Alice's room would have a mirror; I ran up to the room and found a full length mirror.

The stranger in the reflection was pale white, so beautiful, even with the crimson eyes. It didn't look like plain old Bella Swan. Wanting to be sure that it was really me, I reached out to the mirror. Sure enough, the beautiful reflection followed. Staring into the red crimson eyes, I panicked. How was I going to explain to Charlie about what I became? I knew that he had been my life, and would be my existence. But I really could not leave Charlie to fend for himself. I still loved him as a father.

I did not even want to fake my death, however unavoidable that option seemed. My leaving would probably leave Charlie helpless and my whole family would be grieving. Much as I wanted to go find them, I didn't even know where they went and I really could not bring myself to leave Charlie again. The last time that James had gotten me was enough.

Wishing that I could create an illusion to make myself look like my human self again, I knew that was impossible. But the moment I looked up into the mirror again, I looked human, like how I always looked before. The plain Bella Swan.

Then I thought back to Victoria. I had been able to red her thoughts in the meadow. I didn't think that it was possible for me to have two powers, but it was the reality. I had no idea why, but I was still pleased. It did enable me to continue living my human life. Testing out my newly discovered power, I realized that I could create illusions that I was human, make it seem like I was doing human actions.

Reality dawned on me soon enough. I had been missing for three days. No doubt that Charlie would be worried and already sent out an entire search team to look for me. Thinking of a cover story was easy enough, that I had fallen and there was nobody nearby. Given my human clumsiness, it did seem plausible and I set out to look as if I had some broken bones. When I was finally done with the illusion, I stepped out of the Cullen house and made my way to some bushes nearby.

It was not long before a search team came to the Cullen house. I had been expecting that they would come sooner, since Charlie knew the close relationship I had with the Cullens. It would have seemed like the most likely place I was in. Making a show of moaning and groaning, I was carried into an ambulance and sent off to the hospital where everything went so smoothly.

Charlie had been hysterical for the three days I disappeared. Even Renée and Phil had flown down from Jacksonville. After I finally convinced them that I was alright, they did calm down, but Charlie always kept a tight watch on me. It became even more necessary to create all kinds of illusions.

Creating illusions hardly drained my energy and I soon found it easy enough to go back into my human life after I had 'healed'. Controlling my strength and speed was hard and I struggled with it so much that I really admired the Cullens for keeping such a good cover. Even though my life was empty without him, I realized that I still had to live on, holding on to the glimmer of hope that he would come find me someday and we would be together for all eternity.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Death

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

Five years passed. High school passed by in a whiz, and I aced all of my exams. Vampire memory helped a lot and I did have a lot of time at night to read up, hunt, and practice with my powers. Keeping busy was a good way to keep the pain at bay. I had found the things that Edward left under my floorboards, and the hope was raised some more. If he really didn't love me anymore, he would have gone away without leaving anything behind. And as hard as I tried, I just couldn't see him as such a sadist. It was getting easier to say his name, even if it did bring up painful memories.

College passed by fast as well. I majored in fashion design, partly as a tribute to Alice. My art skills improved by leaps and bounds after being turned, and it became a hobby for me to design clothes. It helped my creativity a lot. I had wanted to become a writer but art was something more natural for me. And I could churn out pieces of work so fast I graduated early.

I returned to Forks about a year ago and set up a boutique, designing and producing all the clothes myself. Charlie and Renée were proud of me. I had told them that I turned to a company for producing all the clothes, but with my vampire speed, I could make about a hundred pieces of clothes every night. I told Charlie that I needed a space of my own to work and he did not question me when I decided to move into the Cullen house.

I set up a shop in Forks Shopping Mall and called my boutique "For Cunell". I wanted my boutique to have something related to the Cullens and after playing around with the words, I decided on the name. I designed clothes for all kinds of people, and my boutique was quite a hit in Forks.

Pulling myself back to the present, I stepped out of the Ferrari I had bought and went into the house, expecting to find Charlie. I concentrated on Charlie's thoughts and was startled to find nothing at all. I started to panic. Charlie's health had deteriorated over the past few years and he was still stubborn as to quitting his job. Not caring and speeding into his room, I found him on the bed, not breathing, heart not beating. Charlie had died in his sleep.

I was shaken. Charlie was a great dad and I loved him a lot. For him to pass away so suddenly, it was a shock and I could not help dry sobbing. I had to calm myself down as I made the funeral arrangements.

The funeral was held in a few days and many people grieved for the loss of Chief Swan. I grieved for my dad, even though I knew that it had to happen sooner or later. I was just glad that it had not been Charlie seeing me off if I had faked my death.

**Please review. Thanks. I will update the next chapter sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4: Familiarity

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

CHAPTER 4

The pain of losing Charlie added on to my pre-existing pain and I threw myself into work even more, churning out pieces of clothing at a speed that I didn't think could even be achieved.

I soon produced so many pieces of clothing that I decided to open a branch in Seattle. It was a hit and soon, my boutique became the go-to brand for all kinds of clothing. There was a range of prices for the pieces of clothing I sold; it was a brand that provided both extremes of clothes, the affordable ones to the really expensive ones. Renée was proud of my achievement. But I had earned so much money that I really didn't care anymore.

Soon enough, I set up braches in so many different states that I had to employ a tailoring company to produce enough clothes. But I still insisted on producing the most expensive clothes myself, again as a tribute to Alice.

I continued to exist for Edward. Even "For Cunell" was sort of a way to find the Cullens and Edward through Alice. That flicker of hope was still there. I had forgiven Edward a long time ago, adamant that he had left me to protect me, and not really because he didn't love me anymore. It seemed so in his character. All I wanted now was for me to reunite with the family.

Staying in Forks had been too painful after Charlie's death. I moved to Alaska about one year later, not wanting to keep up too many illusions. Even though illusions have become such a natural part of my life, I felt like I wanted to live as a vampire, and not that much of a human. Alaska was a good choice because of the weather.

Moving my headquarters to Alaska was easy enough, since technically I was the one doing everything, since I could supervise quite easily. It was only after that I started to employ people to take care of the operations. I still maintained my privacy and kept out of the spotlight as much as possible.

I had been in Alaska for a year now. Having nothing to do that morning and wanting to take a break from my pieces of work, I decided to do an inspection of the Alaskan branch, wanting to see how my boutique in Alaska worked. Most of my concentration had been in designing clothes rather than the operations of the boutiques. I hired people to take care of that and since I knew what they were thinking, I could trust them.

There was one particular voice that stood out among the rest in the boutique that morning. It was a high trilling voice, so hyper and familiar that it would have made my heart stop. It was just a short sentence, yet it made my breathing so irregular. "Thank you." That brought the voice to attention and shortly after, someone was muttering in vampire speed. "Jasper, stop complaining."

It was Alice.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. Thus, I'm uploading another chapter. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Explaining

**Here's the second chapter for today. Hope it's long enough! (:**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. **

CHAPTER 5

I never thought that I would find them so easily, not after futile searching and hoping for so many years. I sped off towards Alice in the fastest human pace that I could manage, scanning thoughts to find her. I usually tuned all the thoughts out. It did tend to be quite distracting. I picked out the voice in an instant.

_Can't wait to get back home and show all these to the family. For Cunell is like the only brand that the family can stand. _

I finally got to the voice and threw my arms around Alice just right after she stepped out of the boutique. "Alice!" I was dry sobbing by now. It was unbelievable. She was thrown off balance for quite a while before she saw me and pulled me into an even tighter embrace.

"Bella! I missed you! I wanted to go find you, but Edward banned me. He's been so miserable. Everyone has. We all objected to Edward leaving, but he was too stubborn. He-" Alice was dry sobbing by now. A wave of calm was sent towards us and I spun around to look at Jasper. I had forgotten him for a moment. Grateful for the calm, I smiled and embraced him in one swift fluid motion.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" I knew he was going to apologize for the incident on my birthday so I shushed him right away. I didn't blame him. After all, being a vampire was all about the bloodlust. That and eternal life. He pulled me into a short embrace after dropping all the shopping bags. Alice didn't even say anything.

Remembering my purpose of being at the outlet, I said, "Sorry, I have to go in to do something first. After that, we can go out together, ok?" Both of them nodded, but I could hear what Alice was thinking. _Oh my __gosh__. Bella is shopping at For Cunell!!! _As I went into the store again, I couldn't help grinning. I couldn't wait till Alice found out my secret.

I hastily concluded my inspection, eager to see Alice and Jasper again. The euphoria of being reunited with some of the Cullens was rolling off me in such waves that Jasper would probably have a hard time controlling the emotions. Going out of the store again, I shot a look at Alice and couldn't help but wince at what she was planning for me. Even if I was a fashion designer now, going for shopping at so many different outlets was still torturous. I didn't think that Jasper would really appreciate that, then realizing that he had gone to get the car.

Shooting a glance at Alice, I tried a rebuttal. "Alice, I will not be pulled into shopping at so many different clothing outlets. My fashion sense has probably improved, as you can see. I don't need that many clothes." She looked too shocked for words. _Oh, how did Bella know what I was thinking?_ I flashed a big grin as I answered her thoughts. "Yes, Alice, I can read your mind." Then I realized that I still had my illusion on and that she probably thought that I was still human. "I will explain later."

Just then, Jasper stopped the car right in front of us. I told them to wait while I went to drive my Ferrari over. Telling them to follow me, I drove back to my house. It was in quite a deserted place and looked kind of like the Cullens' house in Forks. I could hear Alice and Jasper gasp as they caught sight of the house, wondering what I needed such a big house for and how I actually managed to build it like the big white house in Forks.

Soon, I was explaining everything to Alice and Jasper, only leaving out the part where I became a fashion designer. They were furious that Victoria had managed to get to me and revealed that Edward was going to track Victoria down but she just disappeared. They then told me their side of the story.

It turned out that Edward had really left me to protect me and that everybody was against his decision. But because of his stubbornness, nobody could persuade him and had to move. "Edward was miserable, cooping himself in the room all day. Emmett couldn't stand losing his little sister, and blamed Edward. Even Rosalie didn't approve of Edward's decision. It made the whole family on bad terms. Carlisle and Esme were heartbroken for losing a daughter but tried to keep the family together. Soon after, Emmett and Rosalie moved away to South America." Alice was explaining.

"The atmosphere in the house is just a lot of grief and I really couldn't stand it. But we didn't want Esme and Carlisle to deal with Edward alone so we still decided to stay with them, just that I need to get out of the house quite a lot to avoid the emotions." Jasper added.

Even though I felt responsible for breaking up the family, a part of me was still happy that all my suspicions were confirmed and that Edward still loved me. I saw Jasper twitch out of the corner of my eye. Shooting him an apologetic glance, I smiled and asked about Edward.

I didn't even need to hear what they had to say. Their minds showed pictures of Edward in his room all day long, refusing to go out to hunt until somebody dragged him out. Edward played my lullaby all day long and refused to do anything else. The mental images were enough to make my heart ache and I quickly tuned out the pictures, resolving to save Edward. He looked so different from the Edward that I knew and loved.

**A/N: Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, added this story to alerts, and marked it as favorite. It really makes my day. Please continue to review! Thanks! (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me.**

CHAPTER 6

While giving them a tour of my house, I could see Alice slowly piecing everything together. All the pieces that I worked on were on display and the house was in disarray because of all the sketches. It was a comfortable environment for me to work in, to be surrounded by so many pieces of work. It gave me more inspiration. I grinned as Alice figured out that I was the creator of "For Cunell".

Alice was bouncing with excitement right after she figured out the secret of mine. "Oh my gosh Bella! I love your pieces of work! You must design one for me, please?" I smiled as I flipped open a closet door. There lay all of the pieces that I had designed with Alice in mind. "Here, these are all yours," I grinned even more as Jasper attempted to calm Alice down.

Leaving Alice to admire the clothes, I led Jasper towards another smaller door, showing him the clothes meant for him. _Thanks. These are really nice. _He thought towards me. I had designed clothes just meant for the Cullens and was glad that they were actually put to use now.

A while later, the three of us were planning how to reveal me to the rest of the family. I wanted to leave Edward for the last, giving ourselves a special moment and they agreed. Soon, we were putting our plan in action.

Alice called Emmett and Rosalie, telling them to fly to the family's Alaskan house, saying that it was a surprise. Knowing Alice, they promptly agreed. When they reached the house, we were there ready for them, careful to avoid Edward. I had provided the illusion that nobody was around in the house except for Carlisle and Esme. He wouldn't suspect a thing. After Alice got Carlisle and Esme out of the house, assuring them about Edward, all of them piled into Alice's Porsche with Jasper driving while me and Alice ran the way back to my house.

Obviously, we reached there earlier than them. By the time they arrived, everything was set up. I could hear their thoughts mirroring that of Alice and Jasper when they first saw the big white house. Alice pulled them into the house where it was all dark. We had set up the house for a blood party. By then, everyone was curious.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I present the surprise of this evening! Come out!" Alice said.

I got my cue and practically flew down the stairs. "Presenting to you…" Alice couldn't even finish one sentence when Emmett interrupted with a "Bella! My baby sister!" Every one of us chuckled as Emmett gave me a crushing hug. "Emmett! Can't breathe!" I managed to choke out. "Oh sorry," he grinned, not showing any signs of remorse. I was still creating the illusion that I was human.

Everyone else then proceeded to hug me, demanding to know what happened while they were away. Rosalie apologized for her behavior and we were off to a new start. While everyone drank up the blood, I took down my illusion and showed them my true form and started explaining what had happened. Their reactions were so like those of Alice and Jasper that I had to laugh.

Next thing on the list was the tour of the house. I had decided to leave the fashion designing to the last part. Providing everyone with blindfolds, I led each of them to their respective closets. They were amazed and impressed of my designing skills. Surrounded by my new family, I felt my grief for Charlie slowly beginning to ebb, knowing that he would still always be in my heart.

I looked forward to a new beginning and all there was left to do now was to reveal myself to Edward.

**A/N: Please review! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7: Eternity

**This is the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. **

CHAPTER 7

Alice had revealed another gift of mine, that I was a mental shield. She had seen it in the future when we were visiting the Denali coven. I had already come up with a plan for Edward. But for my plan to work, I needed to be able to get my shield off. So I practiced day and night while the rest of the family attempted to keep Edward from reading their thoughts. Emmett and Rosalie had moved back into the Cullen house, so the family was more or less reunited already.

After a few practice sessions, I was able to lift my shield off my mind. It was a hard thing to do as my shield tended to recoil but I managed to do it, all the time determined to make my plan work. Once I had the ability to control my power, I decided to put my plan in action. It was really simple, just walk into his room and let him read my thoughts. I didn't want to ask Alice for the outcome, I wanted it to be a surprise.

It was a sunny day the day I decided to put my plan in action. Alice had pretended to drag the rest of the Cullen family off for shopping while they went to my house, giving us privacy. Quickly putting up an illusion, I walked into the Cullen house.

Edward didn't even notice when I pushed open the door and walked into his room. Listening to the lullaby playing in the background, I decided to change my plan a little. I had picked up piano over the years, and I could play my lullaby perfectly well. Walking downstairs to the grand piano, I sat down and started playing my lullaby.

Edward heard it. I could hear his thoughts. _Who's playing Bella's lullaby? Nobody is supposed to touch my piano, much less play her lullaby. I'm the only one who can do that. _Hearing that almost restarted my heart. It was confirmation, confirmation that he still loved me. But the pain in his thoughts was enough to make me cringe.

Hearing him walk downstairs lifelessly to the piano, I lifted my illusion and my shield, letting him hear my thoughts, while still playing the beautiful melody.

_Edward._

That was enough to make him speed downstairs and pulled me into a tight embrace.

_My angel. My beautiful Bella._

It was then he took notice of my new vampire look, and cried out in agony.

_NO! She can't be a monster! No!_

In an attempt to calm him down, I put up an illusion, making me look like the 17 year old Bella Swan. It was then that I began to think of all the things that happened to me, having finished the lullaby. I watched as he cringed, looking at the scene where he left me, where Victoria changed me, where I always missed him.

When I was finally done, I looked him in the eyes, the illusion off by now. His eyes were full of love, guilt, anger, sadness, pain.

"Bella, my angel. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I love you." He said all of these in one breath, pulling me into his arms. Gazing into his eyes, I muttered one simple sentence "I love you too."

He pressed his lips to mine slowly, and my instinct told me to be careful, not to hurt him. His lips pressed harder onto mine, and I remembered that I could hurt him no more. I responded with that same amount of love. How different this kiss was, how sweet, how wonderful it was compared to the times we kissed when I was human

_I love you. _I sent him that thought.

_I love you too. And I'll never leave your side again, not for all eternity. _

I smiled as he deepened the kiss further. We finally broke away after a long time. I watched as he sat down and started to play my beautiful lullaby. I missed that.

The rest of the Cullens came back and we were still immersed in one another, not wanting to leave each other. All of the Cullens were ecstatic. The family was complete again. Emmett took one look at us and started to tease us mercilessly. If I were human, I would have been blushing beet red by now. Apparently, Edward couldn't stand it either.

_You thinking what I'm thinking? _I nodded and the both of us went up to him. _1, 2, 3. _And we both hit Emmett on the head. "Oh shoot, now we have two mind readers in the family." He winced as we hit him playfully again.

_Let's go to our meadow. _We thought together at the same time and smiled wryly. Edward took my hand and we broke off into a run, reaching our meadow soon after.

Our meadow looked like just I had remembered, as beautiful as ever. It was just the two of us there. I felt calm and at ease. While we laid on the meadow and slowly watched the sun set, he sighed and thought _Twilight again. The end of a perfectly wonderful day. _We were getting used to having mind conversations.

_The beginning of a wonderful eternity. _I added as he slowly pressed his lips to mine.

_An eternity with you. _He agreed.

**Well, this is the end. Hope that it has been as enjoyable for you as it has been for me! (:**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. (:**

**And please review, for this one last time. Thanks!**


End file.
